mariofanadam203204fandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi from mario
Yoshi About yoshi Yoshi is the dinosaur from yoshi island world. and a friend with mario luigi and peach and yoshiYoshi Yoshi is marios best friend ever they work together and do the work to beat bowser is a bad guy . Also yoshi can be a baby or a adult and big yoshi is adult and little tiny yoshi that mario can hold ? that is a baby Did you know that baaby yoshi so so cute ? i did because im the biggest mario fan ther isim MARIOFANadam203204 Yoshi is green and i like him alot even though he dosnt do much in mario 64 nintendo 64 because he is stuck on a roof and mario wont let him down because mario cant hold a big big yoshi with thos boots and but yoshi also gives marip the 1up lifes because yoshi wanna make sure mario doesnt get the game over that he hate so so much and so i havent done this ever before because it mean i have to get all the stars and i cant beat some of them how to beat super mario 64 nintendo 64 Ma rio Super Mario 64 Nintendo 64 Mantay Ray Reward dire docks Dire dire docks Nintendo 64 i have some stars in mario 64 nintendo 64 but not that one can you help me beat it. This is the star i want to beat how to i beat it Mario 64 nintendo 64 manta ray reward star how do i get it please Thanks in adance to any one who can help me mantar ray reward dire dire docks mario 64 nintendo 64 suo Super marip 6supermario SUPET Super Mario 64 Nintendp Super mario nintendo 64 64m i , I WANT TO TYPE SUPER MARIO 64NINTENDO 64 This is whwhere i want to go This is what i what to do THIS IS what i want to do This is want i want to do This is what i want to doits th star i want to do IWANT TO TALK TO YOSHI Yoshi giveyou 1ups on the roof ,mario 64 nintendo 64 how to get there Yoshi wikipedia page * Yoshi will Yoshi pics go here MarioBest friends with yoshi AppearanceEdit Mario is a human plumber, who wears a red long-sleeve shirt, blue overalls, and brown shoes. His most striking and famous clothing is a red cap labeled "M" on the top of his head. If Mario loses his cap in Super Mario 64 or Super Mario 64 DS, he is revealed to have brown hair. He also sports a black, bushy mustache. Yoshi questions What dos yoshi WHAT does yoshi what does yoshi. . meant to say W'HAT DOES YOSHI DO' # Eat enemy like the goomba # Take mario for ride * Best friend Best friends with mario Yoshi Explaination Yoshi is a dinosaur and lives on yoshi island and he has a long tounge W Yoshi has a suprise for you later Yoshi is a nice friend with mario and luigi and always want to help even when they are babys because yoshi is the best and yoshi so so awsome and he can beat the bad guys like shy guy and big big raven here is a pic of the big big raven Also yoshi saves mario and luigi alot in mario 64 ds nintendo ds and also yoshis iosland where yoshi is a adult and mario and luigi they are babies and yoshi throws the egg as a wepon and it beats the bad guys like shy guy who walks to the yoshi try to steal baby mario Why ? I will tell you why , you will see why because i will tell you it and you will Look at how cute yoshi i Look at how cuteyoshiislookatthecutwcutehowtotheHowdoifixitCuteyoshi'picL'OOK at how cute yosh'i is'. Here is a pic of yoshi i really really l'''ike because '''i. MARIOFAN''adam203204'' = because it it i s a nice pic of yo''shi that he can fig''ht if y''our me an Why Does yoshi do it Yoshi is nice HOW does yoshi does it '''Yoshi will give you a suprise in a litle while you can t see it yet.' Yoshi does T'o help marip' Help mario save the day all the timeYoshi dos it he saves super mario and super luigi YOSHI PICS I LIKE yoshi i will ad them when i get all the yoshi pics i found y Help how to make the yoshi pic smaller L''o''ok a''t'' these yo''shi '''pi'c i down loa''de''d all o''f them bec'au'''s''e th'ey a're so ''gr''eat i ''ho''pe ''you th''i'nk th'ey are '''gr'eat to be''c''ause the''y'' a're cute a'nd yoshi is h'''appy so so happ'y'' mak''es me ha''ppy and s''m''ile and hope it makes su'p'''er mario so ''so 'h'appy to becauuse mario is the hero who i like much he sa'v'''es every one and has go''od friend to help him all the time and y''o''shi and lui''g''i an''d peac''h and tony and toadette a''nd pri''ncess daisy 'a'nd they all help him Yoshi thinking about something It is a suprise you cant know yet Hahahahahahahahahahahaha That is the yoshi suprise hope you liked it that it int thje no more suprises Category:Friend Category:Yoshi Category:Dinosar Category:Yoshis Category:Marios friend Category:SUper yoshi Category:Friendly